Motorcycle frames are typically configured as one-piece, welded structures to which several components of the motorcycle (e.g., an engine, transmission, steering components, suspension components, etc.) are attached. In a motorcycle incorporating a rear swing arm, for example, a strut or shock absorber is typically mounted between the swing arm and a rear portion of the unitary frame. Because motorcycle frames are typically configured as one-piece unitary structures, subtle changes to the design of the motorcycle (e.g. modifying the motorcycle to incorporate a larger-width rear tire) typically require a complete redesign of the frame.